battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
List of recurring recommended characters
A recurring recommended character is a recommended character that appears throughout the series multiple times. The generally accepted number of appearances is about 3 times. However, this minimum does not apply to recommended characters brought onto the show by Patreon. Recurring recommended characters do not include those that had or have a chance at competing in the show, such as Clock, Nonexisty, or Ruby. This list also does not include Lego Brick, Waffle, Tune, Camera, or Winner. Crayon Crayon is a recommended character who was recommended by alexlion05 in Episode 13. They were seen jumping happily when Pencil was talking. It also appeared once more in Rescission, this time recommended by jaysillyboy. It was later disintegrated by Pencil with her Emergency Button. They were also recommended by TDJessiFan in BFDIA 2, placed 25th in the Top 25 recommended characters, just barely making the Top 25. In each of their appearances in BFDI(A), they were seen jumping, clearly overjoyed. They are one of the few recommended characters (such as Flag) to be animated. Gallery Picture 33.png|Crayon in Don't Lose Your Marbles Crayon.jpeg|Crayon in Rescission Yellow Crayon.png|Crayon in Get Digging Football Football is a recommended character who was recommended by alexlion0511, spongron, and wixxxproducera in Episodes 12, 13, and 16, respectively. Alexlion0511's Football was seen running around on fire after Firey set him and some other recommended characters on fire. Spongron's Football was seen in Don't Lose Your Marbles while Tennis Ball was turning in a ball. This version of Football is black-coloured instead of brown, and its eyes are white. Wixxxproducera's Football was one of the recommended characters in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. In Return of the Hang Glider, Football was revealed after their (fake) Leafy disguise was ripped off. Football is a brownish color, and is armless, this could be due to the fact that they are wider vertically. Gallery File:Picture 27.png|Spongron's Football File:Rc2.png|Alexlion0511's Football on fire Leafy the football .jpg|(The real) Football revealed File:Football.PNG|Football as seen in BFDI recommended characters Football bfb 02 rc background.png|Football In BFB Rc Football.png|BFDI 19 PNG Football (episode 19).PNG|Football JPG File Lava Lamp Lava Lamp is a recommended character recommended by simondomino in Episode 14. They were seen, along with some other recommended characters, jumping in a vat of hydrochloric acid, trying to retrieve Bally and Marble to gain 10 extra points. Lava Lamp is based of the real life lava lamps. They have what is presumed to be plum and violet (and at times red and orange) colored wax inside, with a dark gray holder and top. Unlike the real life counterpart, however, Lava Lamp doesn't seem to need heating from a light bulb, or rather anything to have the colored wax working. Lava Lamp was one of the characters to be in BFDIA 4, but without limbs and red instead of purple. Gallery Lava Lamp running.jpeg|In Episode 14 Lava Lamp Transparent.gif Lava Lamp.PNG|BFDI/A 4 Lava lily.PNG Lava Lamp.jpeg Lava Lamp.png LavaLampAsset.png|Lava Lamp's Asset in Episode 14 Mechanical Pencil Mechanical Pencil is a recommended character that appeared in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None. It is a green-colored mechanical pencil. It was recommended by AwesomeMudkipKing. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, it placed 13th out of the top 25 recommended characters in the episode, and it was recommended by TotalCustomSeries. Mechanical Pencil showed up once more in Lick Your Way to Freedom, but with a new design, resembling Roboty. Gallery Dark Green Pen,cil.png Thesawthatsawsliekmudkips.png|The character in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None Objectreaterliekmudkips.png|Mechanical Pencil's body Pencil + Pen + The Color Green = This.png|in BFDIA 4 Mechanical Pencil Asset.png|Mechanical Pencil BFB 2 Asset. Mechanical Pence-Pence.png Microphone Microphone '''is a recommend character who first appeared in The Reveal. 2 episode later, they appeared in Rescission. Then, all the way in BFDIA 3, Microphone appeared for the last time, but this time they were called "Mic". Appearance Microphone appears to be, well, a Microphone. The Speaker is black and the stand is very dark grey. This causes Microphone's eyes to be white. Gallery W.I.P One Recommended Character Per Recommender Sign '''One Recommended Character Per Recommender Sign, also recommended as One Person Per Recommender Sign and also One Recommended Character Per Recommender, is a non-sentient object and a recommended character that appeared in various episodes of Battle for Dream Island. It was initially non-sentient in its debut in Rescission, but became a sentient character by Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is a picket sign with a wooden post telling the viewers that only one viewer can submit a recommended character. It was recommended by ShinyGenesectAron2. Appearance The One Recommended Character Per Recommender Sign is a sign with a wooden post and a white piece of material with writing on it. Its face was on its paper in Don't Pierce My Flesh, but its face was moved to its post in Hurtful!. Gallery OPPRS-DEBUT.png|The sign's debut as a non-recommended character. OPPRS-SPACE.png|The sign as it appears in Gardening Hero. OPPRS-REPLACE.png|The sign's first non-appearance after its debut, in The Glistening, where it was replaced with a line of text. OPPRS-LAVA.png|The sign's first appearance as a recommended character, in Don't Pierce My Flesh OPPRS-HURTFUL.png|The sign's appearance in Hurtful! OPPRS-ANNIVERSARY.png|The sign as it appears in BFDI's third birthday asset wheel in Get in the Van. Trivia *In the BFDI Recommended Characters video, the version that appeared in Hurtful! was listed to appear in Reveal Novum. *Even though Battle for BFDI follows the rule of one character per recommender, it does not appear, nor is it even mentioned. Poop Poop is a recommended character from Episode 18. They were recommended by luigiluigi2020. They are a big, brown blob of human fecal matter. They are also one of the two characters to be a bodily fluid, the other being Pee-ey. In Episode 14, Poop was armless and was one of the characters to jump into the vat full of hydrochloric acid. In that episode, Poop was recommended by EnchantiCam. In Episode 20, Poop was limbless and was one of the gaspers and was recommended by SexyAippy. Gallery 56d2dfa2-fa34-4a47-a5c1-06fda0f7df4e.png|Poop in episode 14 Poopep20.PNG|Poop in episode 20. Notice how poop looks similar to Pee-ey. Poop.jpg|BFDI 18 Ringy Ring, also recommended as Golden Ring in "The Reveal" and Ringy in BFB 7, is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal, Rescission, Gardening Hero, and The Liar Ball You Don't Want when Loser was eliminated. It is a golden, armless ring in episodes 17 and 19. In Rescission, they are a recolored version of Bracelety's body asset that was recommended in that episode. In episode 20, it gained arms and has a consistent shape. In BFB 7, it has a sharper and taller design with a similar color scheme to their episode 17 variant. Other than that, currently nothing else is known about them. Coverage In The Reveal, Ring, what it was first called, was watching the Cake at Stake, and Announcer remarked they were a stalker. In Rescission, Pencil disinegrated them. Gallery RingAsset.png|Ring's Asset (Episode 17) Zoggy zingy.PNG Ring.png|Ring Transparent IMG 0570.jpg|Bracelety and Ring. Ringy.png Sky Sky is a recommended character that appeared in Episode 18. They were recommended by krazyjordan. There was also another Sky that appeared in Episode 20. They appear above the TLC when the Announcer explains that the eliminated contestants will vote for the next episode. In this episode, Sky was recommended by jordansollie. In both episodes, Sky is a pair of floating eyes and a smiling mouth. In Episode 24, however, they were badly drawn. Also in the same episode, there was texts next to them, reading "I am Sky, recommended by jordansollie". Trivia *Similar to Nonexisty, Sky is invisible, but has eyes and a mouth. *Technically, Sky appears in every episode, since they are actually the sky. Gallery Sky.png|Sky in Episode 18 Sky25.png|Sky in Episode 24 OldSky.png|Sky In Episode 17 skyette.PNG|Sky in Episode 20 Swappy Swappy is a reoccurring recommended character in Battle for BFDI. He appears to possess a button similar to the Emergency Button in "Four Goes Too Far" and onward. He was the icon under "Rewards" shown on Patreon, replacing Bracelety after "Today's Very Special Episode". However, as of "Four Goes Too Far", he was replaced with the recommended character PDA. Swappy reappears in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" Appearance Swappy, despite his name, is seemingly a white question mark. The shading is a heather blue, which is a grey shade of periwinkle. He has all limbs. Trivia * His creator has a Wikia Account. * In BFB 6 and 7, he holds an Emergency Button. Gallery Swappy.png|Swappy's asset Swap.png|Swappy on the Patreon page Swappy bfb 04 rc background.png|Swappy in "Today's Very Special Episode" Swappy in BFB 6.png|Swappy in "Four Goes Too Far" Swappy in BFB 7.png|Swappy in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" Watermelon Watermelon is a recommended character that appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It was eaten later by the bugs. Watermelon is seen looking at Talking Teardrop's dialogue in her speech bubble, as it is tipped over or fallen in front of Lava Teardrop. Watermelon also appeared in Return of the Hang Glider, Get in the Van, Lick Your Way to Freedom, Enter the Exit, and What Do You Think of Roleplay?. PDA PDA, short for Personal Digital Assistant, is a character recommended by lyxon, first appearing in "Today's Very Special Episode". They only appear in Battle for BFDI as a Patreon-recommended character. Following "Four Goes Too Far", they replace Swappy's place under the "Recommend a Character" reward on the jacknjellify Patreon page. Appearance PDA is based off of a personal digital assistant. They have a grey-green screen surrounded by a dark-grey, rounded exterior containing an elliptical button. They hold a light-grey stylus with dark-grey ends. They have both pairs of arms and legs. Gallery PDABFB4.png Winner Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Lists Category:Reoccurring Recommended Characters